About Him
by Kira Desuke
Summary: A drabble oneshot fic. Hei hei, maukah kalian mendengar tentang dia dariku? Banyak kisah yang kami lalui, juga tentang dia dengan sifat khas yang sangat kusukai. A SasuSaku fic, RnR?


**A drabble fic**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ABOUT HIM**

**.**

**.**

Hei, tahukah kalian?

Namaku Haruno Sakura.

Rambutku berwarna _soft pink, _bola mataku berwarna hijau emerald, bibirku tipis dan sering memakai _lip gloss_, berisik—yeah, aku sangat tahu ini—, dan yang paling penting, aku merasa aku gadis yang paling bahagia sedunia.

Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi... aku memang senang. Ya, sangat senang. Karena aku memiliki dia, sebagai kekasihku. Laki-laki yang mau berdiri untuk mendampingiku, menjagaku, dan selalu melindungiku.

_Well, _jujur saja. Aku yakin jika kalian melihatnya dari luar, mungkin kalian akan mengira aku adalah gadis yang beruntung sekaligus menyedihkan. Memiliki kekasih setampan dan sejenius dia, adalah keburuntungan yang jarang kudapatkan. Tapi bibirnya yang sangat jarang terbuka, juga sifatnya yang sangat dingin bagaikan pangeran es membuat orang-orang terkadang kasihan melihatku yang terus bicara dan jarang ditanggapi olehnya.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak apa.

Nilai lebih dan kurangnya dia selalu kuterima apa adanya. Aku menyukainya—oh bukan, mungkin aku sudah mencintainya. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku menyukainya. Waktu itu aku berpikir, dia sangat tampan, jenius, dan kaya. Oh, idaman seluruh wanita tak terkecuali diriku. Aku langsung menjadi salah satu penggemarnya saat SMA. Aku bagaikan semut kecil yang berkumpul di tengah para gajah jika ingin melihatnya. Yeah, dulu perjuanganku hanya untuk sekedar melihat saja sangat susah. Dan sebenarnya, dulu aku sempat lelah.

Para penggemarnya banyak yang berkurang satu persatu setelah mendapat penolakan dingin darinya. Dia jarang bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara... aku bersumpah kalian akan berharap tidak bisa mendengar saat itu juga. Waktu pertama kali juga begitu, aku hampir saja menangis karena perkataannya tentang rambutku yang berwarna aneh ini. Hhh, dia sangat menyebalkan dulu asal kau tahu.

Sampai suatu hari aku sadar, tinggal aku yang tersisa. Semenjak saingan berat sekaligus sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino memiliki kekasih bernama Sai, kini hanya aku seorang yang masih setia di sampingnya. Waktu itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku masih ingat betapa mengerikannya bola mata onyx tajam itu saat mendelik ke arahku. Tapi, aku tidak gentar. Aku masih bisa tersenyum. Mungkin... aku sudah kebal saat itu.

Dia selalu sendirian, jarang mengajak orang berbicara. Dan itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selalu aku duluan yang mengajaknya berbicara atau pun bercanda. Dia selalu serius dalam hal apa pun misalnya...

"Hei, hei kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan dengan kaki?"

"Karena dia ingin menyebrang jalan dengan kaki."

"Salah! Karena ayam tidak bisa terbang untuk menyebrang jalan! Ahahaha!"

"Hn. Sakura, ayam memang termasuk dalam kelompok unggas. Tapi dia beda dari unggas yang lain, dia tidak bisa menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang. Karena sayapnya lebih ringan dari badannya. Ini berlaku juga untuk burung unta dan ayam hutan. Mengerti?"

"..."

Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira. Sepertinya sejak saat itu, aku jadi kapok untuk mengajaknya main tebak-tebakkan.

Ah, satu hal lagi! Dia tidak pernah berkata 'Aishiteru' atau 'Aku cinta kamu' atau 'Aku suka kamu' dan sebagainya! Memang aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Saat dia mengajakku menjadi kekasihnya pun...

"Kau berisik sekali."

"Ahahaha aku memang begitu! Tapi kau bisa menyuruhku pergi kalau kau mau..."

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kau boleh menyebutku kekasihmu kalau kau mau."

"Eeeeeh?"

Dan kau tahu? Dia bahkan mengatakannya sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya, TANPA MENATAPKU SAMA SEKALI! Tapi karena aku terlalu senang, jadi aku tidak begitu memikirkannya ahahaha. Dia memang aneh, tapi aku suka. Sangat suka.

Dia menyebalkan.

Tapi setidaknya, sekarang kami sudah genap satu tahun pacaran. Aku berharap ini akan menjadi hubungan yang serius suatu hari nanti. Kuharap dia tidak bosan bersamaku. Sebab, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku mengganggunya dan sebagai macamnya.

Dia jarang menunjukkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata. Dan jangan pernah berharap akan sikap romantis darinya. Aku memang sempat sedih saat memikirkan ini. Bahkan aku sempat menanyakan padanya bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Tapi dia hanya bilang, kalau aku harus mencari tahu sendiri. Menyebalkan, kan? Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal waktu itu. Hanya saja sekarang, aku mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya itu.

Dia ingin aku mengerti. Bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepadaku tanpa harus dia yang mengatakan. Dan aku baru tahu belakangan, kalau dia pemalu. Jujur saja, aku ingin tertawa kalau mengingat dirinya selama ini sangat dingin. Dan aku bisa mengira perasaannya padaku dari...

Tatapannya...

Senyum tipisnya...

Dan...

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Ah, malu rasanya mendapati dia melihatku yang sedang melamun. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya tersenyum lebar. Kueratkan syal yang diberikannya membungkus leherku untuk membuatku tetap hangat. Napasku terlihat di udara, hari ini sangat dingin, "Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Hn."

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Wajahku langsung memerah, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya karena tertutupi syal. Aku tertawa kecil, apalagi saat dia memasukkan tanganku dan tangannya pada kantong jaketnya. Hangat sekali.

"Kau sudah tahu perasaanku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku tertawa dan mengangguk. Melihat itu, tatapannya melembut dan dia kembali tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali menatap depan lalu kami melanjutkan kencan damai ini.

Ya ya, aku tahu kok...

Kalau kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Words of Story : 807**

Wahaha angka yang sangat ATEUL! #bahasaSundakeluar #tunjuktunjuk #ditendang

Yak, aku tahu fic ini sangat gaje. Maklum lha, stress ulangan melulu =w= ini cuma drabble kok haha. Tenang, fic multichapter lain akan menyusul, jadi jangan khawatir dan harap sabar ya~

Yosh! Review? :3


End file.
